Otakebi Boy WAO! / Tomodachi wa Tomodachi Nanda!
|type = Single |album = 6th Otakebi Album |artist = Berryz Koubou |released = March 3, 2010 March 10, 2010 (Single V) April 4, 2010 (Event V "Otakebi Boy WAO!") April 18, 2010 (Event V "Tomodachi wa Tomodachi Nanda!") |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, CD+DVD, Single V, Event V, digital download |length = 14:49 |label = |producer = Tsunku |Last = Watashi no Mirai no Danna-sama / Ryuusei Boy 21st single (2009) |Next = Maji Bomber!! 23rd single (2010) }} Otakebi Boy WAO! / Tomodachi wa Tomodachi Nanda! (雄叫びボーイ WAO!/友達は友達なんだ!; War Cry Boy WAO! / A Friend Is a Friend!) is the 22nd single by Berryz Koubou. It was released on March 3, 2010. "Otakebi Boy WAO!" is used as the fourth ending theme song for the anime Inazuma Eleven. This double A-side single was released in limited A, limited B, limited C, and regular editions; limited A and B coming with bonus DVDs and limited C and the first press of the regular coming with an Inazuma Eleven trading card. All limited editions and the first press of the regular edition come with a serial number card used to enter a lottery where tickets can be won to an event. The single reached #3 on the Oricon charts and charted for seven weeks, selling 35,002 copies. Tracklist CD #Otakebi Boy Wao! #Tomodachi wa Tomodachi Nanda! #Otakebi Boy Wao! (Instrumental) #Tomodachi wa Tomodachi Nanda! (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD #Otakebi Boy WAO! (Close-up Ver.) Limited Edition B DVD #Tomodachi wa Tomodachi Nanda! (Dance Shot Ver.) Single V (Otakebi Boy WAO!) #Otakebi Boy WAO! (PV) #Otakebi Boy WAO! (Dance Shot Ver.) #Making of (メイキング映像) Event V (Otakebi Boy WAO!) #Otakebi Boy WAO! (Shimizu Saki Ver.) #Otakebi Boy WAO! (Tsugunaga Momoko Ver.) #Otakebi Boy WAO! (Tokunaga Chinami Ver.) #Otakebi Boy WAO! (Sudo Maasa Ver.) #Otakebi Boy WAO! (Natsuyaki Miyabi Ver.) #Otakebi Boy WAO! (Kumai Yurina Ver.) #Otakebi Boy WAO! (Sugaya Risako Ver.) Event V (Tomodachi wa Tomodachi Nanda!) #Tomodachi wa Tomodachi Nanda! (Shimizu Saki Ver.) #Tomodachi wa Tomodachi Nanda! (Tsugunaga Momoko Ver.) #Tomodachi wa Tomodachi Nanda! (Tokunaga Chinami Ver.) #Tomodachi wa Tomodachi Nanda! (Sudo Maasa Ver.) #Tomodachi wa Tomodachi Nanda! (Natsuyaki Miyabi Ver.) #Tomodachi wa Tomodachi Nanda! (Kumai Yurina Ver.) #Tomodachi wa Tomodachi Nanda! (Sugaya Risako Ver.) Featured Members *Shimizu Saki *Tsugunaga Momoko *Tokunaga Chinami *Sudo Maasa *Natsuyaki Miyabi *Kumai Yurina *Sugaya Risako Single Information ;Otakebi Boy WAO! *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: Odakura Yu *Dance Choreography: Lucky Ikeda *Music Video: Fukui Hideaki ;Tomodachi wa Tomodachi Nanda! *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: Oba Kosuke *Dance Choreography: Yamashiro Yoko TV Performances *2010.03.12 Music Fighter *2010.03.27 MelodiX Concert Performances ;Otakebi Boy WAO! *Hello! Project 2010 WINTER Kachou Fuugetsu ~Mobekimasu!~ *Berryz Koubou Festival ~Youkoso Otakebi Land he~ *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2010 Shoka ~Umi no Ie Otakebi House~ *Hello! Project 2010 SUMMER ~Fankora!~ *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2010 Aki Fuyu ~Berikou Fes!~ *Hello! Project 2011 WINTER ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ A gana Live - Berryz Koubou, ℃-ute, Mano Erina, S/mileage (part of a medley) *Berryz Koubou Kessei 7 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2011 Haru ~Shuukan Berryz Times~ *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2012 Haru ~Berryz Station~ *Berryz Koubou Tanabata Special Live 2012 *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Viva!~ - ℃-ute *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2013 Haru ~Berryz Mansion Nyuukyosha Boshuuchuu!~ *Hello! Project 2015 WINTER ~DANCE MODE!~ *Berryz Koubou Matsuri *OTODAMA SEA STUDIO 2017 ~SUMMER FACTORY~ - Kobushi Factory *Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2017 Aki ~Songs For You~ - Kobushi Factory ;Tomodachi wa Tomodachi Nanda! *Berryz Koubou Festival ~Youkoso Otakebi Land e~ *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2010 Shoka ~Umi no ie Otakebi House~‎ *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Berryz Koubou 10 Nenme Totsunyuu Special~ *Berryz Koubou Debut 10shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2014 ~Real Berryz Koubou~ (part of a medley) *Berryz Koubou 10 Shuunen Kinen Budokan Special Live ~Yappari Anata Nashide wa Ikite Yukenai~ *Berryz Koubou Debut 10shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2014 Aki ~Professional~ - Natsuyaki Miyabi, Kumai Yurina, Sugaya Risako *Berryz Koubou Naruchika 2015 in Bangkok *Berryz Koubou Matsuri *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 3gatsu ~Marching!~ - Kobushi Factory *Shimizu Saki Casual Dinner Show ~Hinamatsuri 2018・Kinen Subeki Kono Hi ni 1ri de Dinner Show Shichaimasu~ - Shimizu Saki *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2019 WINTER - Natsuyaki Miyabi, Kumai Yurina Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 35,002 ;Single V Total Reported Sales: 2,918 Trivia *This is Berryz Koubou's third Double A-side. *They had said that "Tomodachi wa Tomodachi Nanda!" was dedicated to former member Ishimura Maiha. *This was their third single to have 2 Event V, first being Seishun Bus Guide / Rival and second being Watashi no Mirai no Danna-sama / Ryuusei Boy. Additional Videos External Links *Discography: **Single: Hello! Project (archived), UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net **Single V: Hello! Project (archived), UP-FRONT WORKS *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Otakebi Boy Wao!, Tomodachi wa Tomodachi Nanda! cs:Otakebi Boy WAO! / Tomodachi wa Tomodachi Nanda! es:Otakebi Boy WAO! / Tomodachi wa Tomodachi Nanda! Category:Berryz Koubou Singles Category:2010 Singles Category:Double A-Side Single Category:7 Members Line-Up Category:2010 DVDs Category:Berryz Koubou DVDs Category:2010 Single Vs Category:2010 Event Vs Category:Inazuma Eleven Themes Category:Theme Songs